Sick - Turbo x Felix (Fluff Oneshot)
by pineapplelemon
Summary: A short oneshot I did while bored about what happens when Felix gets sick. Turbo x Felix fluff.


The arcade was set to open in only fifteen minutes, and another workday was about to begin. The station was busy with with characters bustling to get to their games so they wouldn't risk being late.

Turbo turned to Felix, about to tell him he'd see him after work, when the handyman bent over, coughing into the crook of his arm.

"Are you all right?" asked Turbo, concerned. Bugs occasionally caused a short outbreak of sickness among the arcade characters, and it seemed as if Felix might have come down with something.

"Oh, yes. Don't worry about me; I'm fine," Felix reassured him, his voice a bit thicker than usual. He waved a hand in a dismissive gesture and smiled, but Turbo wasn't convinced. The gleam in his eyes seemed brighter than usual, and Turbo noticed how Felix's breathing sounded a bit labored.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" he asked again. Felix shook his head vehemently.

"Definitely not. I'm as fit as a fiddle!" Puffing up his chest in what seemed to be an effort to convince Turbo of his good health, Felix smiled - and started coughing again. Reaching over, Turbo patted him on the back until his sputtering stopped.

"Thanks, Turbo," wheezed Felix, sounding out of air. "I must have breathed in some dust!" Straightening up, he politely tipped his hat to the concerned racer, smiling at him. "Well, I really must be going now if I'm to make it to my game on time. See you after work, friend!"

He walked off as Turbo waved, noticing the way Felix stumbled a bit as he went. '_Poor Fix-It_,' Turbo thought to himself as he left for his game. '_He really is sick_.'

* * *

Turbo, not as naturally compassionate as some (probably most) arcade characters, found himself nervously tapping his fingers against the side of his leg as he waited outside _Fix-It Felix Jr. _for his friend. As soon as he saw him approaching, Turbo's eyebrows shot up in concern. Poor Felix looked worse than he had that morning, his feet dragging and his shoulders slumped in an unmistakable expression of tiredness that was in direct contrast to his normally perky, happy attitude.

As he got closer, Felix raised one hand limply in greeting. "Hi there, Turbo," he said, his voice raspy and his eyes dull. "Thanks for waiting for me-" He broke off, coughing again.

Turbo couldn't help but put a hand on Felix's shoulder in sympathy. "Listen, Felix, you're sick. Let me take you back to your game so you can rest." He turned to the plug that would bring Felix home, but Felix shook his head.

"No, we always go to Tapper's after work. I'll be fine. It's not that bad." He finished the sentence unconvincingly with a cough, looking as if he didn't have the energy to walk there on his own, let alone enjoy a night out. There was no way Turbo was letting his best (and only) friend tire himself out even more just for him. He shook his head back.

"Sorry, Felix, but there's no way I'm going to let you go to Tapper's when you're this sick. You need to go back to bed and get some rest. It's Friday; you have the whole weekend to get better, and with any luck you'll feel fine on Monday."

Felix didn't say anything, just slumped forward with a tired sigh. Turbo could tell he felt bad about ruining their normal routine of heading over to Tapper's and enjoying a few drinks (Turbo was the one who drank; Felix rarely did, and only on special occasions).

Wanting to show him he wasn't upset at him for being sick, Turbo gave him a quick hug before leading him to the socket in the wall.

"Don't worry. You haven't ruined our plans. Right now, you just need to rest," he told him, looking back. Felix squeezed his fingers gratefully, giving him a weary smile. Turbo's heart thumped as he realized how perfectly the handyman's smaller hand fit into his, but he turned away before Felix could notice his cheeks turning pink.

"We'll get you tucked into your bed in no time," he reassured him as they climbed into the trolley, which whooshed them away, slowing to a halt at the little boarding station inside _Fix-It Felix Jr. _Turbo helped him out, noticing how Felix kept his hand in Turbo's even as they walked to the apartment building that filled the night landscape of the game.

Once inside, Felix glanced up wearily, sighing softly as he looked up at the flight of stairs. Avoiding Turbo's gaze, he turned back to him, his face pinker than usual.

"Would you, er..." he trailed off, sounding embarrassed. Turbo raised one eyebrow.

Felix coughed a few times, regaining his composure. "I'm not...sure I can make it up the stairs by myself," he confessed, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Could you...carry me?" He glanced up at Turbo, then quickly back down again, obviously bashful, his cheeks glowing at the request.

"Of course I can," replied Turbo, raising one shoulder in a casual shrug as he bit his cheek to prevent himself from breaking into a silly grin. Stooping over, he gently took the handyman in his arms, his heart skipping a beat as Felix closed his eyes, relaxing his body and letting his head loll against his chest. His soft breathing and the sound of his own heart pounding filled Turbo's ears as he carried his sick friend slowly up the stairs, setting him down again gently on his feet when they reached the door to his apartment. Unlocking the door, Felix began to push it open.

Turbo turned to go, expecting him to want to be left alone to rest. A gentle hand on his arm stopped him, and he turned around in surprise to see Felix watching him with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Did-" he began, but Felix cut him off.

"Stay with me tonight. Please," he asked, looking almost nervous at the prospect of Turbo leaving.

"I- sure," answered Turbo without hesitation, walking into the apartment and shutting the door. He glanced around a moment, always impressed at the neat medals that lined the walls and the way everything seemed to fit perfectly into its own place.

Noticing Felix had slumped on the couch, Turbo sat too, scooching next to him as the gentle handyman blinked slowly, looking exhausted.

"I think I'll just sleep here tonight," he croaked, looking as if he had started to fall asleep already. He leaned back, collapsing into the cushions with a sigh.

"At least let me make you more comfortable," offered Turbo, standing up and grabbing a blanket and some pillows from the closet in Felix's room. Setting them down, he helped him take off his shoes, belt, and hat, setting them carefully on the side table. He set his helmet there as well, kicking off his shoes and leaving them by the door.

Felix's eyes were closed, and in the dim light coming from the lamp next to the couch, his face looked as gentle and peaceful as an angel's. Turbo sat down next to him, arranging the pillows and pulling the blanket over him so he would be more comfortable.

"Thank you, Turbo," Felix said, his words slurred and his eyelids drooping. With a sigh, he leaned over, resting his head on Turbo's chest and allowing his eyes to drift closed.

Turbo's cheeks reddened as his soft hair tickled his chin, Felix curling up against him tighter as his breathing slowed. For a few minutes, Turbo held his breath, slowly relaxing and allowing a hand to fall on Felix's back, gently rubbing it in a soothing motion.

'_Did he fall asleep on me?_' he asked himself, almost surprised at how natural this felt, as if they had been made to fit together-

Lifting his other hand, he used his fingers to gently smooth Felix's hair as he lay peacefully against his chest.

"I know you can't hear me," he began softly, making sure Felix's eyes were tightly closed. "But I've wanted to tell you this for so long."

He paused for a moment, taking in every beam of light, every shadow on Felix's face until he knew that his dreams would be filled with his perfect, gentle features. Turbo tilted his head down until his lips ruffled the other's neat hair, giving him a kiss. He closed his eyes, feeling both their heartbeats as he said what he had known for a long time.

"I love you, Felix." He breathed out a little sigh as his secret finally left his lips, feeling lighter than he had for the past few months.

Felix shifted against him and Turbo's eyes shot open, his heart pounding in panic. Had he heard what Turbo had just confessed? But if he had, Felix gave no indication of it, snuggling closer against Turbo, his eyelids fluttering as a small smile played on his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered, his words nearly too quiet to make out even in the near silence. "Thank you for staying with me. I really needed you tonight..." His voice trailed off as he fell back into a deep sleep, his head fitting perfectly under Turbo's chin.

Turbo breathed a sigh of relief. '_He didn't hear me_,' he thought, relaxing. '_He didn't hear me tell him I love him..._' His thoughts trailed off as he realized he would have to tell him sometime, and he felt his hands turn clammy as he wondered how Felix would react. He was too nice to be mean to him, surely, but Turbo knew it could make things awkward if Felix knew how Turbo felt about him...and the last thing Turbo wanted was to do anything that might affect their relationship.

He closed his eyes briefly in regret, wishing, more than anything, that Felix could feel the same way...

As he drifted off to sleep, Turbo was dimly aware of Felix muttering something to him, but his eyes felt too heavy, and before he knew it, he had drifted off into sleep without hearing what Felix had said.

'_Oh, Felix...I wish I could hold you like this every night..._' he thought, right before he slipped off into a land of dreams and blue-eyed, soft-haired handymen.


End file.
